misencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Name disease
The Agnomea Virus '(''AgV, or just Agnomea) is an infectious disease caused by RNA viruses of the papillomavirus family. More commonly referred to as "'The N'ame Disease'". It is almost always impossible to prove exactly what caused Agnomea in any individual, because most the Agnomea Virus infections can have multiple possible causes. Typically, Agnomea is transmitted from infected to uninfected before birth, during the first stages of Human Mitosis. Which means that even before birth you could have been given a name that you will have for your entire life. Despite the fact that when you turn eighteen you can get it legally, surgically removed, most infested won't often due to a RNA mutation of the Agnomea Virus causing genetic Stockholm Syndrome of the infected (AgV Type-2, often referred to as ''Matronymia). While Agnomea is an incredibly pervasive disease, throughout history there has been spread of a more uncommon strain which allows partial propagation of the Agnomea Virus (AgV Type-3, often referred to as Pseudonomia) causing single-part names, like Cher. Types of Virus *'Agnomea Virus '(AgV Type-1) *'Matronymia '(AgV Type-2) *'Pseudonomia' (AgV Type-3) History Etymology The word Agnomea '''comes from the Latin word agnōmen (also spelled adnomen) comes from ad "to" and nōmen "name" Pandemics The first recorded cases of ''The Name Disease ''and ''Matronymia ''appeared in the area now known as Africa around 1200 BC and quickly spread with the migration of the first humans. '''Causes Heredity The vast majority of Agnomea are hereditary, which are primarily caused by an inherited genetic defect. Less than 0.1% of the population are not carriers of the genetic mutation which has almost no effect on risk. Agnomea syndrome Agnomea is an incredibly transmissible disease. The main reason for this is the human immune system uses physical characteristics to differentiate between "self" and "non-self" because these characteristics are different from person to person. When non-self characteristics are encountered, the immune system reacts against the appropriate characteristics creating reactions that may encourage reinfection, thus causing reappearance of dormant Agnomea virus cells. Effects on you in life The Agnomea virus effects are much more severe and last longer than those of the common cancer. Most people may never recover completely, and others may develop life-threatening complications (such as the German Dictator, Hitler). "The Name Disease", thus, can be deadly, especially for the weak, young and old, or chronically ill. People with a weak morals often suffer particularly severely to the disease. Other high-risk groups include pregnant women and young children. According to the World Health Organization: "Every year, tens of millions of people get The Name Disease. Most are infected during the first stages of birth, yet the weak or elderly are at a higher risk of death from the illness. We know the worldwide death toll exceeds a few thousand people a year, but medical authorities don't usually verify who actually died of Agnomea" Even healthy people can be affected, and serious problems from Agnomea can happen at any age. People over 25 years old, very young children, public performers, religious icons, and people of any age with chronic medical conditions are more likely to get complications from Agnomea such as Matronymia ''and ''Pseudonomia. See also *Time *Hitler *Cher External Links *Historical list of Pseudonomia infected humans (Wikipedia)